


Oh, What a Beautiful Morning

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack wakes slowly, smiling up at the ceiling washed with early sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What a Beautiful Morning

Jack wakes slowly, smiling up at the ceiling washed with early sunlight. The body in the bed next to him is snoring softly, and Jack makes a mental note to add Benadryl to the shopping list; Fraiser's drugs are good, but they're not perfect. The other man murmurs something and rolls over, curling into Jack's side, and his smile broadens. He strokes his hair, the short brown strands surprisingly soft under his fingers. He wakens slightly, blue eyes still hazy with sleep and Jack brushes a thumb over his cheekbone. "Morning, Danny," he says, and the other man frowns slightly. He leans up and plants a sleepy kiss on Jack's lips before snuggling back into his shoulder, grumbling in a language Jack can't even identify, much less understand.

The meaning is clear, though, and Jack is glad he's got another two hours before he has to kick Daniel out of bed. His archeologist is not a morning person, but a shower, a few cups of coffee, and a few kisses are usually enough to at least get him on his way, even if he's not happy about it. Daniel murmurs indistinctly again, pressing his nose into Jack's neck, hand curling around Jack's hip, effectively trapping him on the bed.

Jack doesn't mind. All in all, it's not a bad way to start the day.


End file.
